customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 Aired on ABC (October 1999) Part 4
(Scene switches to where Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks) * Nuka: Let's light fire! (they run down the slope, Vitani laughing madly) Roasty toasty princess......roasty toasty princess...... (he lights the grass in several places, jumping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames) Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me? (realizes) Fire! Yowww!!! * (Nuka rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where he resumes laughing manically) * Vitani: (growls at him from off-screen) Grr...c'mon! (she drags him off) * (Scene switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spooks at something near Kiara, as they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelopes turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns and begins to run back the fashion she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching) * Zira: The plan is in motion. (pauses) Go! * (Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away) * Zazu: Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What just happened? * (Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising) * Simba: No...no! Kiara! (he turns to Zazu) Zazu! Fly ahead. Find her! * (Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she jumps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of him, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He jumps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event) * Zazu: (gasps) I must warn Simba! * (Zazu flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath) * Kiara: Where am I? * Kovu: You're safe...in the Pride Lands. * Kiara: (bewildered) The Pride Lands? No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are? * Kovu: I think I'm the one who just saved your life! * Kiara: Look! I had everything under control! * Kovu: Not from where I'm standing. * Kiara: Then move downwind. * (The lions confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued) * Kovu: What are you doing here? * Kiara: (recognizing him) Kovu? * Simba: (off-screen) Kiara! * (Simba and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling) * Nala: Kiara! Thank heaven you're safe. * Kiara: Father...how could you break your promise? * Simba: It's a good fact I did so. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever! * Kiara: But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu------ * Simba: Kovu? (he roars at Kovu again) * Nala: (surprised at his ferocity) Simba? (Simba frowns at Nala, who is now off-screen) * (Rafiki has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Simba) * Rafiki: Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter? * Simba: You saved her? Why? * Kovu: I humbly ask to join your pride. * Simba: (immediately) No! You were banished with the other Outsiders. * Kovu: I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for who I am....or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit? * (Simba snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him) * Nala: Simba...you owe him your daughter's life. * Zazu: Huh...yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt.......and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case, you might want to make an exception. * (Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision) * Simba: Huh. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are. * (Kovu grins inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who grins back at him. Zazu turns his back on Kovu) * Zazu: Heh! Riffraff. * (Zazu flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself) * (As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses; he jumps in front of Kovu with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kiara goes out to speak to him) * Kiara: Hey...uh, thanks for saving me today. * Kovu: What kind of hunter are you, anyway---Princess? You almost got yourself murdered out there. * Kiara: What? * Kovu: You wouldn't last three days on your own. * Kiara: (provoked) Oh...and I suppose you could teach me? * Kovu: Heh...yes. * (Simba shouts from the cavern entrance) * Simba: Kiara! * Kiara: Uh...coming! (She turns back to Kovu) Alright--impress me. We start at dawn. * Kovu: (chuckling) I look forward to it. * (The camera pulls back to where Nuka and Zira sit watching from a nearby hill) * Nuka: Oh...oh...d-d-did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me---- * Zira: Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And since he has Simba alone........rraagh!! (she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk) * (Camera shifts to Pride Rock, midnight. Simba is dreaming of the moment that his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach) * Mufasa: Simba! Simba! Help me! * Simba: Father! * (Scar is above Simba, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight) * Simba: Dad...just...a little...farther... * (Scar latches on to Simba's upper foreleg with his claws) * Scar: Got you now! Trust me. * Mufasa: Simba! * (Mufasa slides down and into the gorge) * Simba: Noooo!!!! * (Simba turns on Scar above him) * Simba: Scar! * (Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu) * Simba: Kovu? * (Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba down after Mufasa) * Simba: NoooooOOOO!!!! * (At the moment of impact, he wakes, shivering. He looks around in fright, calms himself and goes back to sleep next to Nala)